


Feeding the Flames

by Smutterella



Category: Destiny Ninja 2, Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja 2
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, Teasing, Tied to Chair, crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Michiko (MC) wants to try something new in the bedroom. Kaito is more than happy to succumb to anything his lady desires.





	Feeding the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> "Michiko" is mine, the previous fics were for my bestie, but she convinced me to romance Kaito and this is what came out of it.

**[Always thankful for[my bestie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eggs_and_sausage) and her input/edits! ]**

* * *

 

Michiko’s palm sweated as she gripped the riding crop tightly, but she didn’t show her nervousness in her posture. The tip of the riding crop was padded and while this was her idea, she was still scared of hurting Kaito. He had said he could take the pain, but he often said a lot of things just to make her feel comfortable.

She was wearing a sheer white nightgown that ended above her knees, a new piece of clothing she had bought before she came to visit Kaito. Her face burned under Kaito’s intense gaze; she knew her darkened nipples were easily visible. He couldn’t do anything, though; Michiko made sure to bind him securely enough to the chair.

After taking a deep breath, Michiko stepped towards Kaito, her whole body flaring up with heat under his stare. She drifted the riding crop over his left inner thigh, before stopping near his crotch. She skipped over to the other side, trailing along his right thigh. Michiko smiled when Kaito’s right leg twitched after she finished the first level of teasing.

“Didn’t think that’d affect me,” Kaito muttered, his face flushing. “Maybe it was a good idea to pad it.”

Michiko giggled. “I’m also glad you’re naked, I get to see everything.” She pointed with the riding crop at Kaito’s growing erection.

Kaito laughed in slight embarrassment. “It has been a while since we’ve…” His voice trailed off when Michiko lifted the crop to his chest.

“You’ve been working hard,” Michiko sang in a sultry tone, admiring Kaito’s chest. She lightly traced small circles around Kaito’s right nipple.

He closed his eyes and released a soft sigh. His cock was standing at attention with the head appearing shinier than earlier. When he opened his eyes, Michiko caught her breath at how bright they appeared in the dimly lit room.

She suddenly stopped teasing around the nipple and with a flick of her wrist, scraped it with the tip of the crop. Kaito hissed and let out a couple pants, his right leg jerked again. Michiko hummed and slowly grazed the perky nipple; Kaito let out a barely audible moan, but it was enough to make her wet.

Her own nipples tingled from straining against her night gown. Michiko was aching for contact, whether touching herself or hopping onto Kaito’s cock and riding him until the chair broke. But she wanted to tease a little more, it was something new and she wanted to draw it out.

“Imagine my tongue, Kaito,” she murmured huskily and started giving Kaito’s left nipple the same treatment, “my hot breath just above that puffy nipple.”

“Michiko,” he moaned louder and shifted in his seat. His cock was now oozing precum. “I love your tongue.”

“My teeth,” Michiko asked and flicked the crop against his nipple.

“Y-yes, again,” Kaito wiggled some more in his seat, becoming impatient.

Michiko smacked Kaito’s right thigh, the soft thwack making her shiver with excitement. “Stop moving and I will.” Her voice almost sounded foreign, but Kaito seemed to enjoy the command. He whimpered and stilled himself, though his cock bobbed slightly from being heavy.

She licked her lips before speaking up again. “You’re a good listener and a hard worker? Fortune smiles down on me,” she cooed and flicked Kaito’s left nipple. “You like that?”

“Yes, thank you, can you—ahh!” Kaito gasped when Michiko struck his nipple harder, he gazed up at the ceiling, biting back a loud cry. He was going to ask for more, but sparks began going off in the pit of his stomach as he felt something nearing his cock. “Ohhh, Michiko,” he groaned and met her eyes.

Michiko had moved the crop so that it was sliding against his balls and up his shaft. She grinned and broke off the contact right before the tip. The sound of Kaito’s increasing whimpers made her ears burn and the hand that held the riding crop was beginning to tremble. Her own mind was being clouded with lust, but she wanted to hold out longer.

She did another teasing pass and then another, never letting her eyes wander away from Kaito’s body. His chest was heaving as he panted with growing desperation. His balls were swollen and damp from all the precum dripping down. His leg muscles were tense and twitching.

“M-Michiko, please, I want to feel you,” Kaito begged, his feelings tumbling out of his mouth, “ah, hah, it’s not enough, ahhh—” He scooted lower, attempting to press his cock against the crop more, but Michiko kept it far enough to make it impossible.

“I love this new side of you, Kaito,” Michiko purred and pressed the tip of the crop against his cock’s head.

“Ahh, Michiko, I need you,” Kaito cried out and thrusted his hip once.

Michiko bit her lip as Kaito continued begging and writhing about. Unable to take it anymore, she tossed the crop onto the bed and hurried over to Kaito. The moment she straddled Kaito, he humped a few times in his excitement, which made Michiko laugh. She kissed Kaito as she aligned her heated folds with Kaito’s slick cock.

They moaned into each other from the contact, their kiss became sloppy from their passions spilling over. Michiko placed her arms around Kaito’s neck, making sure her breasts were very close to his face, and let herself go.

“Yes, yes, ohhhh yes, Michiko, yes please Michiko,” Kaito yelled, his hips following her rhythm.

“K-Kaito, you’re loud,” Michiko panted and moaned when he sucked on one of her nipples through the fabric of her nightgown.

“I don’t care, this is good, ahhh good,” Kaito moaned loud enough to make Michiko feel the vibrations.

Wet, slapping noises reverberated throughout the room along with the chair popping from Kaito’s thrusting and Michiko’s riding.

“I missed you, I love you—ohhh—harder,” Kaito sang out.

Michiko ground herself hard against Kaito, relishing in his loud praises. The chair scooted a few inches back, but thankfully the wall was there to keep it from tipping. She kissed Kaito deeper and tweaked his right nipple with her fingers. He cried out into her mouth, his thrusts becoming sporadic.

“Ohhh Michiko, I’m going to cum, please let me cum,” Kaito begged.

“You’re—ahh—going to cum deep inside me, Kaito. Because you’re such a hard worker and I love you,” Michiko answered huskily and held Kaito’s face in her hands. “Cum inside me, Kaito.”

Kaito’s eyelids fluttered and he thrusted frantically before locking up. “Ahhhh yessssss,” he groaned.

Michiko trembled as Kaito came inside her and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. She bounced a few more times and let out a cry as she also came. Everything became vivid and clear to her at once. She kissed Kaito on the cheek and he sighed with immense relief.

“Thank you, Kaito,” Michiko murmured against his ear.

“A-anything for the woman I love,” he replied quietly and rested his head against her shoulder.


End file.
